


La carta de la felicidad

by superpaulina10



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Por cierto, cameo de "Cuentos del León y la Luna Glauca" porque me encantan, claude va a ser papá gente, de los pocos fics de 3h en español, es muy cortito, no beta we die like Glenn, sobredosis de azúcar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpaulina10/pseuds/superpaulina10
Summary: Una mañana de tormenta, Claude recibe una carta que le cambia la vida
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 4





	La carta de la felicidad

Pese a la gran tormenta de verano que empezó en la madrugada y no parecía acabar, hacía un calor sofocante en la papelería. Claude se dedicaba a hacer muecas frente al ventilador, esperando que algún cliente llegara, aunque nadie en su sano juicio cruzaría esa tormenta para comprar sus productos. Se planteaba seriamente cerrar por aquel día y ponerse a terminar los pedidos online, pero esperaba un paquete para Iggy y el de correos tenía la mala leche de dejar el paquete en mitad de la lluvia si no le abría a tiempo. Deseaba ser menos organizado con sus productos, porque era ordenado, aunque a Ingrid le diera un aneurisma al ver su sistema; y así tener algo que hacer mientras esperaba el correo. Pensó en leerse el último libro que había dejado en la tienda, una historia de amor entre un gran duque y un rey de los reinos olvidados de Leicester y Faerghus que era tan cursi como trágica; pero no estaba de humor para escuchar a rey de Faerghus llorar por su amado por décima vez. Porque Bernie se lo había recomendado, pero es que las últimas páginas eran un muermo. Eso le recordó que tenía que hacer el pedido para el regalo de Dimitri, que la edición coleccionista con ilustraciones iba ser limitada y tenía que pedirlo antes de que se agotase. 

Fue a la página de la editorial, y suspiró cuando la fecha de salida de “Cuentos del león y la luna glauca” se había vuelto a retrasar. Menuda su suerte. Por lo menos habían puesto una nueva fecha de entrega a primeros de Arcus, tenía que apuntárselo. Espera, ¿dónde había puesto su PDA? Seguramente se la habría dejado en el almacén. 

No se levantó un centímetro de la silla cuando se oyó el timbre de la tienda, así que se apresuró a abrir. Era Félix, el cartero, y hoy parecía tener un mal humor excepcional.

-¡Hola Félix! ¿Traes el paquete de Ignatz?

-Pues no, ha habido un retraso en la aduana, así que espere sentado

-Venga ya, ¿en serio?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Hay un lío enorme con los envíos internacionales

-Yo sé que tú poco puedes hacer, no te sulfures -dijo Claude, a lo que Félix resopló, con más coraje que antes. -¿Y has venido hasta aquí para decírmelo? Qué amable por tu parte

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Tienes una carta desde Adestria -le respondió Félix mientras le entregaba un sobre sepia tamaño folio. Claude inspeccionó el sobre de arriba abajo, sorprendido al ver el sello del Ministerio de Exteriores de Adestria. ¿Qué podía pasar?

-Bueno, ¿vas a seguir mirando el sobre como un pasmarote o me vas a firmar? -bufó Félix, a lo que Claude se apresuró a firmar el recibo. Félix desapareció en la cortina de agua tan pronto Claude cerró la puerta. Tenía la mirada fija en el sobre, ¿acaso le había llegado por error? 

Con cuidado abrió el sobre, en el que había otro sobre pero esta vez blanco. Ignoró su nombre antiguo mientras buscaba el remitente. Al leerlo, sus piernas empezaron a temblar. No, no podía ser.

Intentó abrir el sobre, pero el miedo no le dejaba. ¿Qué se podría encontrar ahí dentro? Sólo había dos posibles respuestas, y ambas le causaban la misma ansiedad. ¿Podría ser que al fin…? Pero, ¿y si no…? Pero Adestria solo dejaba a… Pero entonces, ¿por qué mandar una carta oficial? 

Guardó el sobre blanco en el marrón y cerró la tienda, rumbo al café-libro de Ashe. No podía abrir el sobre, al menos no solo.

* * *

Dimitri limpiaba las mesas con aire ausente. Tenía que elegir tema para el tfm, aunque no se podía decidir entre dos. Si al menos pudiera elegir por los profesores, pero ambos eran unos estirados que le ponían de los nervios. Tenía hasta el 27 de Arcus, que le parecía demasiado cerca pese a que había bastantes semanas para la fecha límite. También tenía otras cosas en su cabeza, como si podía permitirse el piso con una habitación extra para el estudio, la visita de sus padres la semana que viene y…

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te vas a declarar? -le preguntó Ashe con una sonrisa, a lo que Dimtiri pegó un respingo y casi vuelca la mesa.

-¡Ashe! Por favor no me hables de eso tan de repente. Ya sabes que todavía es un poco complicado

-¿Por qué? Claude y yo decidimos ir poli antes de que te interesaras por él. Además, ya estamos acostumbrados a tener parejas a largo plazo. Sé gestionar mis celos mientras Claude sea feliz, y tú lo haces muy feliz

-¿En serio? -Dimitri sintió como los colores se le subían a la cabeza. -Te… ¿te lo ha dicho él?

-Claro, nos contamos este tipo de cosas. Aunque cree que a ti no te gustaría tener algo más serio, por eso de que no estés acostumbrado al poliamor y tal

-Ya veo…

-Por eso tienes que declararte. ¡Qué vea que le quieres! 

-¿Como tú y Happi?

-¡Bingo! Para Happi también es su primera experiencia poliamorosa pero está encantada conmigo y se lleva genial con Claude. No tengas miedo, Dimitri

-Pero, ¿y si me rechaza?

-No te va a rechazar, Dimitri -se acopló Sylvain, mientras tomaba otro sorbo del café que le había servido hace una hora. -Te quiere muchísimo, aunque quiera ocultarlo

-Dedue me dijo que tenías planeado confesarte en su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿no?

-B-bueno, sí. Al principio no quería molestar a Dedue en su cumpleaños, pero no me atrevo a decirle algo si estamos a solas

-Pues ya sabes, tienes hasta el lunes para prepararte, ¿entendido? -le dijo Ashe giñándole un ojo. Parecía bastante emocionado con la idea, lo que todavía confundía a Dimitri.

La puerta se abrió de repente, llamando la atención de todos para ver a Claude escurrirse dentro de la cafetería. Respiraba muy rápido, y no tenía buena cara. Ashe en seguida salió a su encuentro.

-Cariño, ¿todo bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ha pasado algo? -le preguntó con una exhalación. Claude apenas podía coger aire, apoyándose en Ashe que lo guió hasta una mesa.

-Respira mi amor. ¿Te han llamado del hospital o algo?

-¡No! No es del hospital… Tranquilo -pudo decir Claude, dejando un sobre marrón en la mesa.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó Ashe.

-No… No puedo leerlo. Por favor, léelo tú

-¿Yo? -Ashe abrió el sobre, aunque casi se le cae su contenido al ver el remitente. -No puede ser cierto…

-Pues lo es

-Son de la agencia de adopción a la que mandaste una solicitud hace un par de años, ¿no?

-Sí… Son ellos… Es la primera vez que responden

-Pero… Pero eso está bien, ¿no?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué viene desde Adestria, si no deja adoptar a padres solteros?

-Solo se han puesto en contacto contigo esta vez, ¿cierto? -preguntó Dimitri, que le había preparado un té de camomila mientras tanto. -Esto tiene que ser una buena noticia

-¿Y si no lo es? No puedo con la presión. ¡Por favor Ashe léelo!

-Yo… Yo no sé si puedo… ¡Dimitri léelo tú!

-¿Y por qué yo? ¡Sylvain hazlo tú!

-Ah no, ¿y si es una mala noticia?

-Pero entonces…

-Por favor Dimitri. Me harías un favor enorme si lo leyeras -le dijo Claude, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con la súplica. Dimitri no podía negarse a esos ojos.

-Vale… Avísame cuando estés listo, ¿vale?

-Ok… -suspiró Claude, respirando profundamente varias veces. -...Estoy listo, vamos Dimitri

-Está bien…-dijo Dimitri con un suspiro, mientras se ponía a leer en voz alta. Decidió omitir el nombre antiguo de Claude, sustituyéndolo por su verdadero nombre mientras leía los agradecimientos y los requisitos. -...  _ “Como puede ver, hay ciertos requisitos que no cumple, y en la mayoría de los casos no lo consideraríamos apto para la adopción” _ …

-Oh… -musitó Claude, tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Espera, hay más -dijo Dimitri, haciendo una lectura rápida antes de leerlo para todos. -¡Ay madre!

-¿Dimitri? -preguntó Claude, pero el otro no decía nada, solo se temblaba mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Dimitri qué pasa? ¡Dilo por favor! ¡Aunque me hayan rechazado!

-Claude… Te han aceptado 

-¿CÓMO? -Claude le quitó la carta de las manos. Leyendo rápidamente hasta llegar al fondo de esta. -... _ ”Sin embargo, hay diferentes niños con casos especiales en que se han valorado a ciertos candidatos y se ha acordado que usted sería idóneo para ellos. Por favor, responda a esta carta ya sea por correo ordinario o electrónico a la siguiente dirección antes del 5 de Arcus:” _ ...

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando la reacción de Claude. Este todavía estaba temblando, pero poco a poco una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-Voy… Voy a ser papá…-dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-Vas a ser papá…-le coreó Ashe. -... Vas a tener un crío…

-...Vas a ser padre… -suspiró Dimitri.

-¡FELICIDADES! -gritó Sylvain, que se lanzó de su asiento para abrazar a Claude. -¡Vas a tener un hijo o una hija Claude! ¡Vas a ser papá!

-¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Voy a ser papá! -Claude estaba llorando de alegría, mientras que Ashe y Dimitri se unieron al abrazo. Estuvieron los cuatro abrazados por un buen rato, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Y bueno, ¿sabes quién será tu futuro retoño? -preguntó Sylvain.

-Hay otro sobre dentro, y pone confidencial. ¿Serán sus datos?

-Serán, serán -suspiró Claude. -Pero… Eso lo tengo que leer solo, o con Ashe si quiere

-Te apoyaré en todo Claude, eso lo sabes -dijo Ashe. -Pero solo tú tienes derecho a elegir

-Te… Tengo que avisar a Nader… y a Judith… Y… y quiero leer esto en casa

-Vete para casa y cierra la tienda, qué hoy dudo que vaya nadie. Y tranquilo, que ya sabes que puedes ser padre

-No me lo puedo creer, de verdad creo que estoy en una nube…

-Normal -le dijo Dimitri. -Siempre dijiste que ibas a adoptar

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso? -Claude sonrió de manera tímida, y Dimitri no pudo evitar darle otro abrazo.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Y desde que me lo dijiste sabía que serías un buen padre. Me alegra saber que otros también se han dado cuenta

-Muchas gracias chicos… Gracias por todo

-No hay nada que agradecer. Marianne se va a poner como una moto cuando se entere. ¡Qué eras el único de la clase sin críos!

-Cuando se lo cuente a los demás van a flipar

-De verdad… Tu vida a cambiar mucho…-le dijo Dimitri, que ahora se encontraba en un dilema. ¿Cómo podría declararse a Claude con la que se le venía? A ver, que Dimitri no tenía ningún problema con los niños, al contrario, pero esto sería mucho cambio para Claude en poco tiempo. Sería mejor guardarse la declaración hasta que todo se calmara un poco. Además, Claude tenía a Ashe, no estaba solo. Y si hacía falta, Dimitri estaría con él. Sí, eso tenía que hacer. Era el momento de mostrarle todo su apoyo, ahora más que nunca. 


End file.
